


Physician, Heal Thyself

by lamuella



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuella/pseuds/lamuella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny hears his little sister isn't feeling well, he sends her something to make her feel better, and gets some advice in return.</p>
<p>(obviously all characters are the property of their respective creators, I claim no ownership)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physician, Heal Thyself

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh, Dad. It's me. Danny.”

“Daniel, I'm really glad you called.”

“Yeah, so Richie said that Danni was sick. Uh, as in not me, You know.”

“Yes, she's been off school since yesterday. I took the day off from the barber shop so I could stay home. Your package got here. Richie told her not to open it until you called.”

“He said as much to me. Poor kid. I remember having mono when I was about her age. I sweat so much Mom had to change the pillows in the middle of the night. How's she doing? Is she getting enough fluids? Who's her doctor? He's not one of those guys who gives out pot cards like they're club flyers, is he? I know how things are in California.”

“She's doing fine. Doctor Crabtree came out to the house to see her. He doesn't usually do home visits but he owed me a favour. So, would you like to talk to her? She's tugging my shirtsleeve trying to get the phone.”

“Sure. Uh, thanks Dad.”

“No problem, Daniel. Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“...It's good that you called. Thank you.”

“Anything for my sister.”

–

“Hello?”

“Hey there, little bit. How you feeling?”

“Tired but not sleepy. I was hot all last night and really thirsty, but I'm feeling a bit better.”

“Yeah, you're going to feel bad for about the next week, and you're probably going to want to sleep a lot, but you'll be back on your feet and back in school before too long.”

“Are you sure? If my big brother who's a doctor said I needed to be off for the next two weeks the school would have to listen.”

“Nice try. You'll go back when you feel better, no extra days off. Oh, and no soccer for a month.”

“You're no fun.”

“What? I'm super fun.”

“Dad thinks he's fun too. His idea of fun is putting his vinyl records in order in his den then doing sit-ups for half an hour.”

“Yeah, that sounds, uh, lame. So how'd you manage to get mono? You been out kissing boys?”

“Ew, no. The boys in my class are all stupid. Mickey Owens threw a spider at me last week. Mom says it means he likes me.”

“It might do. Boys are jerks like that. If we like a girl we sometimes do something nasty so she pays attention.”

“That's stupid. Why not do something nice instead?”

“Because we're stupid.”

“So have you been kissing any girls? I know Richie likes boys, but I think you should kiss your friend Mindy.”

“...yeah. I tried that. I kissed her on the plane when we were going back to New York after I saw you.”

“So are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

“We were. Sort of. Then I got scared and we broke up.”

“Scared? Was she dating another boy who could beat you up?”

“No! Well, she was kind of seeing another boy, but he couldn't beat me up. That was a lucky punch.”

“So why isn't she your girlfriend? She was nice. She sent me a One Direction poster for my room.”

“She is nice, but it's complicated. I didn't want to be her boyfriend then be bad at it and make her cry.”

“Did she cry when you broke up with her? My cousin Kendall cried when her boyfriend broke up with her.”

“...Yeah. We both did.”

“I think you should be her boyfriend again. I bet you'd be really good at it.”

“...So, uh, did my package get there?”

“Yeah, Richie said I wasn't to open it until I talked to you.”

“Go ahead and open it now. It's kind of from both of us. See, when I was young and I got sick I couldn't sleep because I was on my own. My mom worked all hours and Dad... let's just say sometimes I had to look after myself. So Mom got me something to help out when I felt bad. And when I got a bit older I gave him to Richie. And now we're giving him to you.”

“Oh, he's pretty.”

“His name's Mr Neck. He'll look after you.”

“Thanks, Danny. Dad's saying I have to eat something now so I should go. Love you.”

“Love you too, little bit.”


End file.
